Devstream 63
Devstream #63 started on November 13, 2015, @3pm EDT Update 18 draws near and naturally that means our latest Developer Livestream is all about what the team has in store. A sneak peek into a brand new Sortie System and our upcoming Sniper Rework and a hands-on preview of the timed exclusive Nezha were on the menu, but that's certainly not all we discussed! If you want to see any of the action as it happened live be sure to check out all of Devstream 63 on YouTube here. There's a lot of fantastic gameplay shown, so be sure to check it out if you're itching for any visual sneak-peeks of Nezha or improved sniper gameplay. Warframe App Progress on the App is coming along wonderfully, and Android and IOS will be getting the Warframe App. Other platforms may receive the App in the future. Update 18 We're currently working full-force on U18 and expect it to be released toward the end of November. There are lots of surprises in store, but here's just a few elements of what you can expect from our latest Update: * Login Reward Rework * Sniper Rework * Archer Frame * Charge Attacks * Sortie System Competitive Clan Events We're looking to have these events see a return, but our focus as of late has been overall game polish. We definitely haven't forgotten about those events and there are a few projects currently being worked on that will help bring back the competitive spirit of clans in the future. Winning Augments Equinox and Atlas Augments were recently voted on by our Design Council, leaving us with a great list of potential Augments for us to implement. The suggestions are all fantastic, and we'll be working to make adjustments that keep the spirit of these Augments intact for a live release. Ranged Melee Adding new weapon variety is important to us, and we're definitely open to increasing our line or ranged melee weapons—including adding weapons like dual throwing axes. Nezha * Nezha is currently live in China, but will be coming to the global build sometime in the near future (aiming for December). * His Firewalker ability leaves a trail of fire that damages enemies in her wake, and removes procs from allies that step over the trail. * Firewalker also gives players a speed boost. * Blazing Chakram functions like a Glaive that can be teleported to after being thrown. Teleporting to the Chakram with Firewalker active will cause Nezha to do radial fire damage on arrival. * Warding Halo creates a protective ring of fire that stuns and damages enemies that get too close. * Divine Spears impale enemies around you, dealing damage and stunning them. The ability can be toggled, giving the player control over when they want the CC to be released. Sniper Rework * All scope HUDS for sniper rifles have been redone and given their own unique animations. * Sniper rifles now have multiple zoom levels, and we're currently in the process of adding increased buffs for each level of zoom added. * Consecutive shots will build a combo meter that provides a damage boost. * We're currently considering a wide variety of buffs for building the combo meter. Sorties * Sorties are high level missions that are linked together, requiring successive completion while using a max level Warframe. * Each Mission will have its own custom rewards and Mission modifiers such as using Melee only or featuring special enemies with unique modifiers. * Missions can be completed once per day, and Missions won't be limited to a specific planet or tileset. Steam Workshop * Round 1 picks have been made for Steam! Some of these player-made skins have been put on hold for release as we make sure they do not violate any copyright law or can be implemented in-game without any hitches. * All skins made through the Steam Workshop must be purchased through Steam, but we're currently working to see if there's an alternative for players looking to just use Platinum in-game. * Here are some screenshots of the Round 1 winning submissions: SkinSubmission1.jpg SkinSubmission2.jpg SkinSubmission3.jpg General Cleanup * We'll continue to roll out PBR improvements over time! * Immortal Skins will eventually come out for newer Warframes. * A very short and probably not important clip from Update 18s Quest was shown on this Devstream. The odds are high you don't even want to see it, but if you did the extensively detailed clip can be found at the end of our Devstream 63 video on YouTube here . Category:Livestreams